


It's Always Been You

by silvermoonwulf



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Both idiots pining, Fluff, I love Joe and Cherry to death, I wanted to see Joe play with Cherry's hair so i wrote this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoonwulf/pseuds/silvermoonwulf
Summary: Joe gets drunk waiting for his date to arrive. But when he's stood up and Cherry walks in with a mess of his pink hai, Joe decides to help out.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 246
Collections: MatchaBlossom





	It's Always Been You

"Are you drunk inside your own restaurant?" Cherry asked as he pulled the skateboard behind him.

Joe sunk low on the high chair behind the counter. "It's my restaurant, I can do whatever the hell I want"

Cherry shook his head and plugged the charger for his board.

He then walked over to Joe and took a seat on his opposite. "At least lock up before you decide to pass out. The sign out still says 'open'"

Joe didn't move. "I don't care" he huffed and took another sip of his whiskey. "Why are you here by the way?

Cherry shrugged. "Needed a place to charge my board"

"Don't you have electricity at home?"

"Don't you complain about everything?"

"Don't you have friends?"

"Don't you have women to harass?"

Hearing this, Joe's head hit the table. "I was stood up" he sulked.

Cherry wanted to laugh. This had to be a first. He wanted to ask Joe how it felt because he'd ditched Cherry a couple of time on their trips to flirt with women. Karmic payback was such a wonderful thing.

But he decided not to say or do anything at all.

Instead, Cherry decided to join Joe. He asked for a glass of wine and Joe happily complied.

"Why is your hair in such a mess?" Joe asked as he placed the wine in front of Cherry. It was strange how Cherry didn't have to tell him what wine he wanted and yet Joe knew.

"I took the board for a spin before coming here" Cherry said and reached or his hair. He took the elastic band off and kept it on the table, letting the pink mess of his hair flow wildly.

Joe stared, transfixed.

Cherry combed his fingers through his hair, trying to get each strand to behave so he could tie it all up but the mess was too big for him to handle.

"Ah fuck" he muttered under his breath as his fingers struggled to keep everything in one place.

"Let me help" Joe said, not taking his eyes off Cherry.

Cherry tried to say it was fine but Joe was already standing behind him, ready to tame Cherry's wild hair.

For a few seconds, Joe stood there unmoved, thinking that if he touched Cherry, he'd go poof and vanish like the clouds.

But he shook himself out of it. Cherry turned, giving Joe the complete freedom to do as he pleased and Joe twisted a lock of Cherry's hair on his finger.

"It's so soft" he whispered slightly and Cherry adjusted on the chair a little.

This was awkward. 

Why did Joe have to offer to help and why had Cherry agreed to it at all?

Although Cherry hated each women Joe had dated or had a fling with, right now he'd do anything for one of them to walk in and distract Joe away from him.

He felt Joe's fingers run through his hair lightly and closed his eyes.

When they were in High School, Cherry had gone through a rebellious teenage phase where he had decided to grow his hair and get a piercing on his lips.

He'd grown out of the piercing but Joe had told him once at lunch that long hair suited him.

Cherry had been growing his hair ever since. And since then, he'd wondered many times what it would feel to have Joe run his hands through his hair.

Cherry was finally getting what he wanted.

But why did it feel incomplete?

Was it because he knew this was a drunk stupidity?

That Joe would go back to flirting with women the moment he was sober?

Back in High School, Cherry had thought him and Joe would already be together when they had their respective careers set. But it had been 4 years since Joe opened his restaurant and nothing had happened.

And maybe it never would.

Joe's fingers brushed against Cherry's neck and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

He wanted to turn around and tell Joe it was fine, he didn't need to do this but he wasn't sure if he was ready to look Joe in the eye yet.

A few seconds ago, Joe was focused on setting Cherry's hair together, but now, all he could think about was Cherry's neck and how radiant his skin looked. Was he too drunk because he had an undeniable urge to bend and feel Cherry's skin on his lips.

No, Joe was obviously too tipsy to be thinking whatever he was thinking but if he was being honest with himself, this wasn't the first time he'd thought that.

Back in High school when Cherry had just begun growing his hair, he would often reach back to tie it in a ponytail.

And the few seconds when his arms would be behind his head, exposing his neck and collarbone to be starkly visible, even then Joe had wanted to feel Cherry's skin against his.

The few seconds of Cherry tying his hair was the only reason Joe told him that long hair suited him.

Joe cleared his head of all these thoughts. He was sure Cherry would kill him if he even attempted something as stupid as this.

Joe needed another drink.

He quickly pulled all of Cherry's hair back and and Cherry passed him the elastic band.

Their fingers brushed briefly and all Joe wanted to do was grab hold of it and never let go.

He let his hand rest against Cherry's for a few seconds too long, thinking Cherry would withdraw immediately but when he didn't, Joe found himself giving in to his desires.

"Cherry" Joe whispered and Cherry didn't know why he felt something warm sink in his stomach.

He didn't respond, because he didn't know what to say.

Joe swallowed a nervous lump. Their hands were still connected but Cherry wasn't looking at him for some reason.

"Cherry, look at me" Joe said, his voice firm and steady and Cherry finally turned around.

His face was flushed with a deep shade of red and his eyes were fixed below.

"Look at me, Kaoru" Joe finally let out and Cherry's eyes found him, looking back with nothing but fondness.

Cherry's heart pounded under his kimono. Perhaps he wanted to say something, perhaps he wanted to dash but before he could do either of those things, Joe's lips came crashing down on his.

Joe tasted of whisky mostly, the bittersweet remnants mixing up against Cherry's tongue.

Cherry kissed back, soft and unhurried, savoring each second because he'd waited for this for years. And he was surprised by how soft Joe's kisses were, unlike the wild personality that he displayed.

Cherry wanted more than just a kiss.

He was about to tell Joe that but before he could, the door to the restaurant opened.

In came Reki, Langa and Miya famished and ready to eat.

They broke away from the kiss immediately and Joe welcomed the kids in. But before going to the kitchen, he leaned to say something

"We are not done yet" Joe whispered, a playful smile acting up on his face. "Tonight you're staying over" 

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much 😭😭😭
> 
> Sorry if there are typos. Wrote it on my phone as a tweetfic. 
> 
> Find me on twitter here [Toorutoshi](https://twitter.com/toorutoshi)


End file.
